doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Doctor Who Episodes
You might be looking for List of Torchwood Episodes or List of The Sarah Jane Adventures Episodes. *001. An Unearthly Child *002. The Daleks *003. The Edge of Destruction *004. Marco Polo *005. The Keys of Marinus *006. The Aztecs *007. The Sensorites *008. The Reign of Terror *009. Planet of Giants *010. The Dalek Invasion of Earth *011. The Rescue *012. The Romans *013. The Web Planet *014. The Crusade *015. The Space Museum *016. The Chase *017. The Time Meddler *018. Galaxy 4 *019. Mission to the Unknown *020. The Myth Makers *021. The Daleks' Master Plan *022. The Massacre of St. Bartholomew's Eve *023. The Ark *024. The Celestial Toymaker *025. The Gunfighters *026. The Savages *027. The War Machines *028. The Smugglers *029. The Tenth Planet *030. The Power of the Daleks *031. The Highlanders *032. The Underwater Menace *033. The Moonbase *034. The Macra Terror *035. The Faceless Ones *036. The Evil of the Daleks *037. The Tomb of the Cybermen *038. The Abominable Snowmen *039. The Ice Warriors *040. The Enemy of the World *041. The Web of Fear *042. Fury from the Deep *043. The Wheel in Space *044. The Dominators *045. The Mind Robber *046. The Invasion *047. The Krotons *048. The Seeds of Death *049. The Space Pirates *050. The War Games *051. Spearhead from Space *052. Doctor Who and the Silurians *053. The Ambassadors of Death *054. Inferno *055. Terror of the Autons *056. The Mind of Evil *057. The Claws of Axos *058. Colony in Space *059. The Dæmons *060. Day of the Daleks *061. The Curse of Peladon *062. The Sea Devils *063. The Mutants *064. The Time Monster *065. The Three Doctors *066. Carnival of Monsters *067. Frontier in Space *068. Planet of the Daleks *069. The Green Death *070. The Time Warrior *071. Invasion of the Dinosaurs *072. Death to the Daleks *073. The Monster of Peladon *074. Planet of the Spiders *075. Robot *076. The Ark in Space *077. The Sontaran Experiment *078. Genesis of the Daleks *079. Revenge of the Cybermen *080. Terror of the Zygons *081. Planet of Evil *082. Pyramids of Mars *083. The Android Invasion *084. The Brain of Morbius *085. The Seeds of Doom *086. The Masque of Mandragora *087. The Hand of Fear *088. The Deadly Assassin *089. The Face of Evil *090. The Robots of Death *091. The Talons of Weng-Chiang *092. Horror of Fang Rock *093. The Invisible Enemy *094. Image of the Fendahl *095. The Sun Makers *096. Underworld *097. The Invasion of Time *098. The Ribos Operation *099. The Pirate Planet *100. The Stones of Blood *101. The Androids of Tara *102. The Power of Kroll *103. The Armageddon Factor *104. Destiny of the Daleks *105. City of Death *106. The Creature from the Pit *107. Nightmare of Eden *108. The Horns of Nimon *109. The Leisure Hive *110. Meglos *111. Full Circle *112. State of Decay *113. Warriors' Gate *114. The Keeper Of Traken *115. Logopolis *116. Castrovalva *117. Four To Doomsday *118. Kinda *119. The Visitation *120. Black Orchid *121. Earthshock *122. Time-Flight *123. Arc of Infinity *124. Snakedance *125. Mawdryn Undead *126. Terminus *127. Enlightenment *128. The King's Demons *129. The Five Doctors *130. Warriors Of The Deep *131. The Awakening *132. Frontios *133. Resurrection of the Daleks *134. Planet of Fire *135. The Caves of Androzani *136. The Twin Dilemma *137. Attack of the Cybermen *138. Vengeance On Varos *139. The Mark of The Rani *140. The Two Doctors *141. Timelash *142. Revelation of the Daleks *143. The Trial of a Time Lord *144. Time and the Rani *145. Paradise Towers *146. Delta and the Bannermen *147. Dragonfire *148. Remembrance of the Daleks *149. The Happiness Patrol *150. Silver Nemesis *151. The Greatest Show in the Galaxy *152. Battlefield *153. Ghost Light *154. The Curse of Fenric *155. Survival *156. Doctor Who *157. Rose *158. The End of the World *159. The Unquiet Dead *160. Aliens of London / World War Three *161. Dalek *162. The Long Game *163. Father's Day *164. The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances *165. Boom Town *166. Bad Wolf / The Parting of the Ways *167. The Christmas Invasion *168. New Earth *169. Tooth and Claw *170. School Reunion *171. The Girl in the Fireplace *172. Rise of the Cybermen / The Age of Steel *173. The Idiot's Lantern *174. The Impossible Planet / The Satan Pit *175. Love & Monsters *176. Fear Her *177. Army of Ghosts / Doomsday *178. The Runaway Bride *179. Smith and Jones *180. The Shakespeare Code *181. Gridlock *182. Daleks in Manhattan / Evolution of the Daleks *183. The Lazarus Experiment *184. 42 *185. Human Nature / The Family of Blood *186. Blink *187. Utopia / The Sound of Drums / Last of the Time Lords *188. Voyage of the Damned *189. Partners in Crime *190. The Fires of Pompeii *191. Planet of the Ood *192. The Sontaran Stratagem / The Poison Sky *193. The Doctor's Daughter *194. The Unicorn and the Wasp *195. Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead *196. Midnight *197. Turn Left *198. The Stolen Earth / Journey's End *199. The Next Doctor *200. Planet of the Dead *201. The Waters of Mars *202. The End of Time *203. The Eleventh Hour *204. The Beast Below *205. Victory of the Daleks *206. The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone *207. The Vampires of Venice *208. Amy's Choice *209. The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood *210. Vincent and the Doctor *211. The Lodger *212. The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang See also *Dr. Who and the Daleks *Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. *Doctor Who and the Pescatons *Shada *K9 and Company: A Girl's Best Friend *Children in Need Special *The Infinite Quest *Time Crash *Dreamland *